


Songs For You

by RisaHelm



Series: Songs For You [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fakes, GTA AU, Gents, lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaHelm/pseuds/RisaHelm
Summary: Song inspired stories of my six favorite people! All of these stories are based in the GTAV Universe, obviously there will be a few changes to make them work. The stories will not go in any particular order just with how I complete them. I will hopefully complete them soon for you all. Enjoy!





	Songs For You

Happier

It’d been days since your last argument with Josh. You had been so close to leaving him this time you had caught him kissing a stripper during your celebration of a successful heist. He had been drinking more than usual so you chalked up his handsy behavior to that, but as the night had worn on it seemed that his handsy behavior progressed into more.

You sat on the couch with a blanket tightly wrapped around you watching TV with puffy sore eyes. You were still very upset with what had happened, no amount of threats from your favorite boys could make it better either. You could tell they didn’t trust Josh as much as you did, he was a hard worker, very good at what he was ever assigned to do, you knew Geoff appreciated that, but as a person to hang out with you could see in all their eyes that their trust only went so far, especially Michael’s.

A sudden knock on your door made you jump, your heart pounded in your ears before settling back down as you stood and walked to the door. You peered into the peephole and sighed, you checked yourself in your entry way mirror before opening the door.  
“Hey, what’s up?” You asked as you left Michael into your apartment. You could have stayed with the crew like everyone else did but you needed a slice of normalcy; not having to worry if that explosion was a threat or someone being dumb, or someone drunkenly stumbling into your room…again.

“Just wanted to check on you, I know you said you were fine and we all know that it’s a lie, so I was elected to come here.”

“Well you wasted a trip because I am fine.” You closed the door and followed him back to your living room. He sat down and threw his arms on the back of the couch and made a face at you, even if your eyes weren’t red and puffy he’d be able to see through your bullshit he always did and he wasn’t afraid of calling you out on it.

“Sure, where is he by the way?”

“He’s out on a solo right now.” He nodded and looked around as if he was expecting Josh to suddenly appear out of thin air, after a few more moments of silence he looked at you and gestured for you to sit.

“I want to talk to you about something.” You hesitated before sitting on the coffee table in front of him, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and stared at his hands as he spoke.

“We think it would be a good idea if you moved back with us.”

“Why?” You sat straight and crossed your arms defensively, anytime you fought with Josh they always did something like this.

“We miss you there, and we think it would be a good idea for you to be away from Josh for a while.” He cringed as he spoke the last words waiting for the explosion he knew was coming. That was the real reason they sent him over, to convince you to move back. You sucked in a deep breath and glared at Michael as he continued to look at his hands finally he broke and glanced at you.

“Please don’t yell.”

“I am fine, I have a handle on this. He apologized for what happened, we’ve all done stupid things when we drink.”

“Once or twice is understandable but he does this constantly, I just want-“ He was cut short when the door opened and Josh strolled in, your best friend Ashley following closely behind, they were both laughing and stopped suddenly when they noticed you and Michael.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just came to talk to my friend.”

“Yeah I’m sure, what’d she tell you now?” You gripped Michael’s arm before he could say anything and begged with your eyes for him to not say anything.

“He was just leaving”, you pulled Michael off the couch and nearly dragged him from your apartment, “I’ll see you tomorrow. I am fine, please tell them that.” His face held a look that you’d never seen from him as you closed the door

“So what’s going on guys, I thought you had a job.”

“Well I changed my mind and went to get a slice with some friends and ran into Ashley.” You nodded with a smile as Ashley began to tell the story of their last hour together…alone. You could see the way that she had looked at Josh, she had always looked at him that way, you knew what she wanted.

“So we figured we may as well come back together since I was coming here anyways.”

“I’m gonna shower real quick.” Josh headed off to your bathroom leaving you and Ashley alone. She smiled at you as if nothing in the world was wrong and you hated her for it.

“What are you doing Ash?”

“What do you mean?” She asked smiling as she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

“I mean, you conveniently meeting Josh on the day he’s doing a solo.”

“Don’t be paranoid Y/N.”

“I’m not being paranoid, I’m stating the obvious facts in front of me.” She sighed and set her beer down, the way she stared at you with her bright blue eyes made you angry, she held a look of pity on her face.

“I know he’s done some shady stuff in the past and I can’t blame you for acting this way, but you’re my best friend and he is your boyfriend. I would never do that to you.”

***

You had to force your feelings aside for the next few weeks, despite the way they interacted with each other. She was helping the crew from behind the scenes for an upcoming heist that Geoff had been planning and that meant she was around a lot more than usual, they would whisper and laugh together, you witnessed them sneaking glances, and finally it just became too much for you one day and you exploded, unfortunately it was Gavin who received the explosion and it was for just a simple mistake, but you’d been so angry that it just burst out of you without thinking. Geoff had sent you home for the rest of the day until you got yourself in check. You tried to explain to him that you hadn’t meant to, you even apologized profusely to Gavin to which in usual fashion he forgave quickly, he was used to people screaming at him, he never took it heart anymore.

“Home, now. Michael take her. Josh you need to stay.”

“It’s okay Geoff, I’ll take her.” Josh jumped up and nearly sprinted to you as Michael had begun to  
stand from his spot on the bar stool.

“No I need you here, Michael take her. Y/N get your shit together.”

“Yes Geoff”, your shoulders slumped in defeat and you walked to the door Michael closely behind you. You got into his car and leaned against the window as he drove you home.

“What’s going on Y/N?” Michael asked as he stopped at the stop light, it had been the fourth one he had stopped at and you suddenly noticed he was following all traffic laws, he wasn’t racing through the streets like he normally did to get to his destination.

“I don’t know, ever since Josh kissing that stripper I’ve been more on edge when it comes to him. I think I am being paranoid.”

“Who said you were paranoid?” He asked as you slowly pulled forward when the light turned green. You finally noticed you weren’t headed home but you were headed towards the beach.

“Ashley, I accused her of meeting up with Josh that day you came over. It just was too coincidental for them to meet up like that. He even said he decided against doing the solo mission instead he got some food and ran into her.”

“So you think they met up and decided to come back to your apartment?”

“I don’t know it’s all confusing. Why would they come back to the apartment if they really were meeting up with each other? Maybe they did really just run into each other.” You leaned back in the seat as the car came to a stop in the parking lot beside the pier. You gazed at the Ferris wheel; it was still too light out for the lights to come on, but as you watched it rotate you could picture the first time you’d seen it in all it’s beautiful glory. You smiled at the memory and turned to look at Michael he was watching you carefully.

“What?” You asked him, your smile faded. He looked like he wanted to speak more on the subject of what the crew thought best for you, his face was the same as it was when he sat on your couch.

“Move back home.” The word home made your stomach flip and your heart ache. You didn’t answer him you just turned to look back at the Ferris wheel. You threw the door open and walked towards the pier, you heard his door slam shut and his footsteps racing to catch up to you.

“Do you remember when we first came here? Just you and me?” You asked him, not looking at him but continuing to stare at the Ferris wheel.

“Yeah you got drunk and damn near climbed that fuckin’ thing. I thought you’d be arrested that night for sure.” He laughed at the memory, you finally looked at him and smiled.

“I meant before that dork.” He stopped and thought about it, you stopped beside him and smiled still as he thought for a moment back to that night so long ago. His face lit up suddenly when he fully remembered the night.

“The bet.”

“Yes, our first bet.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the line of people waiting to get on the ride.

“I don’t think we should be doing this, it takes for fucking ever to get around this.” A few people in front of him turned to glare at Michael’s use of profanity but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Why not? I’ve been kicked out for the rest of the day, Geoff never technically said you had to go back right away. Why not enjoy a few minutes away from this stupid life of ours?” He looked at you and the hand still holding his before smiling again and nodding.

You both waited in silence as the line grew shorter and the wheel grew closer. By the time you reached the front the sun was turning the sky a bright pink which meant that it was dark enough for the lights to come on.

“Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times, and remember that there are children on this ride.” The man said giving you both a warning look before closing the latch to your bucket.

“Hey if I wanna make out with my girl I will”, Michael snapped at him as the wheel began to turn.

“That sounds familiar. I’m pretty sure those were almost your exact words the last time we came here.”

“Yeah something like that.” He leaned back in the bucket beside you, you could have sworn his cheeks were tinged with pink but that could have been the setting sun. You took a deep breath and stared out to the ocean listening to the ocean waves and the sounds of life on the pier growing smaller as you rose higher.

“I miss hanging out with you.”

“We hang out all the time”, you countered with a smirk. He shook his head and tilted his head slightly, his eyes boring into yours.

“No we don’t, not just us two, we used to hang out all the time when you first joined. I remember a time when no one could handle the attitude that came from you except for me. We’d go out for drinks and start street races with random people before the cops got called. Running from the cops up to Chiliad and hiding out till they left.” The more memories he dragged up the more you grinned like an idiot, those days had seemed so long ago, those were the best times of your life. You had even thought something had been between you and Michael until you realized in the end that you were both just destined to be best friends, you had settled for that and ended up falling for Josh not too long after your escapades came to an end.

“I can’t believe how reckless we used to be.” You laughed carelessly and tossed your arm over his shoulder. His arm held you to him from around your waist, you sighed at the familiarity and comfortability he always made you feel.

“We still are reckless look at our lives.”

“We’re way more careful now than we were when we first started out”, you said as your smile started to fade the more relaxed you became.

“You think so?” He asked turning slightly to look at you, you dropped your arm from his shoulder and faced him as well, his arm almost fully slipped from around your waist, his hand rested gently on your hip.

“Of course, how many times have the cops actually chased us lately, even after all the heists we’ve done. I’m pretty sure you also haven’t been shot in months even.” He rubbed his ribs with his free hand at the memory of his last incident.

“It has been a while.” He nodded thoughtfully, you watched his face as something seemed to click in his head and his eyes turned wild. Your stomach flipped at the look and your heart pounded, you couldn’t imagine what had made his mood change so quickly until you watched his soft smile turn into a mischievous grin.

“Oh no”, now you understood why your body had reacted that way. He had a bad idea in mind and you had a feeling that you were about to be in for a long night.

Just as you expected as soon as you both had gotten off the ride Michael pulled you back to his car and he sped off back towards the road and began driving his usual reckless way but there was an edge to it this time, as if he were trying to prove something. You had spent a good part of the night racing other cars your adrenaline racing as fast as the car was, it was a thrill you hadn’t felt in a long time. Sure heists and odd jobs gave you an adrenaline rush but this was different. You were with someone who made you happy no matter what, knew what you liked to do, knew how to cheer you up, didn’t give a shit how angry you were he would be there no matter what, he brought the old you out you forgot had existed.

You had ended up by the Vinewood sign as you hid from the cops.

“Like the good old days.” You sighed breathlessly, you felt as if you’d run a marathon but all you both had been doing was yelling at the cops and laughing hysterically.

“This was definitely needed, all that’s missing is the alcohol.” You turned in your seat and tried to make out his face as your eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness surrounding you.

“Thanks Michael.” You could see him turn to you now, he was becoming more clear.

“Of course, we all need a break every now and then.”

“I don’t mean just for tonight, I mean for sticking by me with all the shit that happens. You’re my best friend and I’m just…I’m just really grateful for you.” You could see his smile and it made you smile, your body warmed instantly to it.

“I’ve always got your back.” He took your hand and lifted to his lips. They were soft against your skin as he kissed you gently before lowering it quickly. You watched him gaze out the window in deep thought.

“I want you to be happier.” His words breaking the silence between you startled you.

“I am happy.” He shook his head and look at you again, his hand tightened around.

“No. I want you to be happier. You’re not as happy as you could be, I’ve seen you happier and you’re different now.”

“I’m still me, we all change but I’m happy.” 

“You’re not happy with him, we all see it. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happier.” His words came out in a rushed whisper. Your breathing became quicker as your brain tried to process his words. He couldn’t be suggesting what you thought he was.

“Like who?” You breathed. He looked at your hands and brought it up to kiss the back of your hand once more. There was a sudden flash of red and blue lights from behind you.

“Shit”, Michael growled as you dropped your hand and started the car back up, you remained silent as he weaved back down to the city through the crowded streets. You watched him this time he was concentrated on his driving, as if he were avoiding having to say anything to you. He slowed down when you weren’t being followed anymore and started making his way to your apartment. The silence remained in the car and it was crushing you almost, you wanted him to say something, ANYTHING, to break the silence, to finish what he was saying. You needed to know, but as he pulled up to your apartment you knew he wouldn’t say a word about it, the moment was gone and he would act as if it was nothing. He always did. That’s how you had known it wouldn’t have worked out between the two of you all those years ago. You had needed to move on because he wouldn’t step up.

“Thanks again, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You opened the door and slammed it shut behind you; harder than usual. He rolled the window down and yelled for you.

“Remember what I said.”

“About what?” You had stayed put on the sidewalk not daring to move closer to the car, you couldn’t get sucked back in.

“About being happier.” He rolled the window up and sped off down the road before you could ask anything else. With a huff you turned and rushed into your building to your apartment. You unlocked the door to see Josh waiting on the couch with empty beer cans littering the floor. He was waiting for you.

***

You had been grateful for the unseasonably cold weather the next day, it would make hiding the oncoming bruises easier. No one questioned why you winced every time you bent down to pick something up, or how easily you jumped when someone slammed something down a little too hard. You continued to watch Josh and Ashley interact with each other, your anger only being pushed down at the look that Josh gave you whenever he caught you staring.

It had been a stressful and difficult day, so as soon as it had ended you grabbed a case of beer out of Geoff’s fridge and brought it to the couch to share with your crew. You drank more than you usually did; enjoying the conversations with Jack and Ryan, watching Michael and Gavin play Mario Kart, laughing as hard as you had last night with Jeremy, you barely noticed the ache in your ribs the more alcohol you poured down your throat. As the night wore on you could see Josh getting bored of the events, he stood and placed a hand on your shoulder, the grip he had made your heart pound. You smiled weakly at Jack and stood not finishing the conversation with her.

“Actually Josh I was thinking that she could stay with me tonight, you don’t mind right.” Jack said gently holding your arm and pulling you back on the couch out of his grip. He stood and glared at Jack just for a moment before his expression changed quickly into the mask he usually wore and he smiled at her.

“Sure, I could some alone time anyways.” He laughed and his shot to yours before he turned to walk away.

“Have a good night!” He called out to the crew before he left, everyone responded with either a wave or a goodbye and as soon as the door clicked shut you heard a few muttered profanities directed at him.

“Come with me, now.” Jack pulled you off the couch and down the hall to her room. Your head swam slightly at the motion, you might have had more to drink than you thought. She pushed her door open and sat you on her bed before shutting it and turning back to you.

“Lift your shirt up.” Your heart started to pound once more, anymore scares today and even in your drunken state you knew you’d be close to having an anxiety attack. Was she serious right now? You needed to play off your nervousness.

“You know I don’t swing that way Jack.”

“I’m not asking because I want to sleep with you, I want to see what he did.” You stomach churned you felt the nausea hitting you like a gut punch. You didn’t know if it was because of how scared you were that she knew or from the alcohol.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, you choked out. You stood and tried to move past her but she stopped you with a gentle hand on your arm. You closed your eyes to fight the tears as she held your arm and with the other hand she slowly lifted your shirt to see the large bruise on your rib cage.

“Why?” You shook your head not answering her directly. You had never been a weak person, you had always thought you’d never take shit from anyone, but it was different now that you were in it. You had seen the good side of Josh and he rarely ever got like this. Tears rolled down your cheeks now. “Answer me.”

“I stayed out late with Michael.”

“I’m going rip his insides out through his throat and choke him with his own intestines.” She moved towards the door and almost had it opened before you grabbed her this time to stop her.

“No! You can’t say anything, especially to the guys, I can handle this.”

“He’s hurting you!” Her voice you knew had carried out to the group of laughing men in the living room, but you were praying they were being too loud to hear her, after a moment of silence passed between the two of you and no one rushed in to see what was going on you had sighed in relief.

“He apologized, he didn’t mean to get angry with me. You know how he is with Michael, he had been drinking and it just happened.”

“That isn’t an excuse, if you don’t say something to them, I will.” The tears from earlier had began pouring now.

“No, please I will handle this! I promise! Don’t say anything, you’ll see, he didn’t mean it.” Jack pulled you into a tight hug and even as your tears subsided you gripped her shirt as if she was going to disappear if you let go. You knew something needed to change, but you didn’t know if you could actually leave him.

***

It was heist day and your nerves made you more on edge than you had been earlier in the month, your bruises had almost faded and you relaxed more at home. Josh had been more than sweet towards you since that day, he brought you flowers weekly, took you to dinner and a movie just as often, you had even gone on a double date with Gavin and Meg. Everything was looking more normal than you imagined it could be, but every now and then in the rare moments he would get frustrated the dark side of him threatened to break out. He had always managed to control himself though and for that you were grateful. Jack had kept her word and never spoke a word to the guys, but she kept a more watchful eye on you anytime you were at the apartment.

You were sitting in one of the getaway cars a few blocks down from the bank waiting for the signal to move in and take Michael, Gavin, and Ryan to safety. You had the windows rolled down and listened to the city around you; shoppers, kids screaming, bums asking for change, and every so often police radio as they passed you on their round. You had begun listening to a couple talk animatedly about their night before when you heard a sudden explosion, everyone on the sidewalks stopped and stared at the rise of smoke coming from where you knew your crew was robbing the bank. You turned your car on and sped off down to meet them at the extraction point. You pulled your mask up to cover the lower half of your face as you raced down the road, you hit the breaks and turned around a tight corner down the alley way by the back of the building and waited anxiously with your left foot on the break and your right foot hovering just above the gas. Another explosion went off, your windows rattled threatening to break, the doors to your vehicle burst open and three men jumped in shouting for you to go. You hit the gas and sped off down the alley to the destination.

“We need to get him to Trevor!” Ryan shouted from the back seat you, glanced at the rearview mirror and saw that he had Michael in his lap with his hands keeping tight pressure on this shoulder, blood still oozing out from his grip.

“What the fuck happened?”

“Hero guard, he didn’t live to see the damage he caused”, Ryan growled through his mask. You made it to the street and knew you needed to slow down or else you’d become too suspicious but your best friend was in the back of your car bleeding out you needed to get him to Trevor, now.

“Watch it”, Gavin hissed as you wove in between cars gracefully, you knew you’d never hit them but that didn’t mean you weren’t close to them.

“Did you call him, tell him we’re on our way?”

“Yeah he knows”, Gavin muttered as he looked at Michael in the back seat. You turned onto Trevor’s street and managed to get into his parking garage without so much as a scratch on your vehicle. You watched Ryan carry Michael to the elevator and you were pushing the button to his floor before the door had closed. Gavin held pressure on his wound as Ryan held him in his arms. Michael was beginning to look more pale by the second, he was losing too much blood, he hadn’t said a word or even opened his eyes the entire time he was in the car, if you hadn’t heard him wheeze as he breathed in and out you’d have thought he was dead. The thought brought tears to your eyes and caused your breathing to come in short bursts. When the doors opened Ryan practically ran to the room towards the back of the apartment where Trevor was waiting with a handful of people dressed in all white. You and Gavin watched behind the glass window as Ryan laid Michael on the table gently and stared down at his friend before being ushered out.

“He’ll be okay love, he always is”, Gavin whispered to you, his arm wrapping around your waist and hugging you to him.

“He has to be Gav”, you managed to say between the sobs that threatened to tear from your chest, you needed to be strong right now, if not for yourself than for Gavin. Ryan pulled his mask off and threw it onto the couch behind you, his sweat made streaks in his face paint and had it running down his neck.

“Of course he will, he’s survived worse.” He dropped onto the sofa beside his mask and ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed heavily. You knew he was worrying about Michael just as much as you two were but he wasn’t willing to show it, he had never been one to show too much emotion other than anger, but you could see in his eyes that there was panic swimming there.

After an hour of waiting Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy turned up.

“Where the hell have you guys been?” Ryan asked, he wasn’t angry with them, his tone made it seem like he was more amused that it took them so long to get to the apartment.

“Where’s Josh?” You asked before they could answer Ryan.

“He didn’t come with us, he was gone before we even left the building”, Jeremy explained.

“Are you sure he wasn’t hurt?”

“Even if he was he deserves it.” Your eyes locked with Jack’s and you glared at her.

“Now is not the time for this. Are you sure he wasn’t hurt?”

“Yes, I saw him leave, he stole a bike and sped off down the road towards headquarters before Geoff and I got that last bag.”

“Why would he do that?” Gavin asked taking his eyes away from Michael.

“Who knows, he’ll turn up soon”, Geoff sighed, he was exhausted you could see it in his eyes, he looked into the window as Michael lay there with Trevor working on him.

A few more hours went by and finally Trevor came out, you desperately tried to avoid the blood stains on his shirt, knowing whose it was made it harder to look.

“He’s going to be out for a bit, he lost a lot of blood, but he should be fine.” Everyone let out a breath of relief and muttered some thanks to Trevor before wandering back to the main room, Geoff remained behind to speak more with Trevor. You held onto Gavin’s hand and smiled at him when he chuckled to himself in reassurance of his best friend going to survive. You sat with him on the couch your head on his shoulder, you felt the day catch up to you all your adrenaline that had faded in replace of shock and fear finally leaving your body drained and in desperate need of a nap, you grabbed the blanket off the couch and threw it around yourself before closing your eyes and taking in Gavin’s cologne to comfort you and lull you to sleep. You had been so close to edge of sleep when the front door had burst open, out of instinct you all drew your sidearms and pointed it at the person standing in the doorway, it was Josh, you lowered your weapon and saw a few people hesitate before finally lowering them only when you cleared your throat to get their attention.

“Where’ve you been?” Gavin asked him as he set his gun on the table beside him.

“Hiding out, why is everyone here?” Josh replied as he sauntered into the room. There was something off with him, but you couldn’t quite place it.

“Michael got hurt”, Jack snipped at him. Josh nodded and sat down on the couch beside you, he pulled the blanket off you and pulled you to him. You avoided Jack’s eyes and you curled into his side. No one spoke as he relaxed more into the couch, a smile on his face and victory in his eyes. Why was he so happy right now.

“He’s fine by the way”, Ryan snapped.

“Oh I figured he would be, if he wasn’t I’d be walking in to a different scene.” Ryan gripped his gun tight in his hand, his gloves making an audible sound as the leather rubbed against the metal.

“Where’d you go to hide out?” You asked him before someone could say or do anything else.

“I ended up at Ashley’s.” He was so casual about it, his words stung you, but you could only nod in defeat.

“Alright I’ve had enough of this bullshit. You need to say something or I will.” Jack’s eyes stared into yours.

“You promised Jack!” You sat up and glared at her. Everyone’s eyes were on you as you both stared each other down.

“I will not stand by anymore, this needs to end now.”

“What hell are you talking about Jack?” Jeremy asked her. She looked at him the fire in her eyes igniting his , as if just by that one look he knew everything he looked at Josh and was suddenly in his face.

“Jeremy, no!” You put yourself between them and held him back, you looked at Jack for help but you knew she was glad this was finally happening.

“You let him put his hands on you, after everything he’s done?” Jeremy whispered roughly in your ear. The others still appeared to be confused at what was going on with you, you pushed Jeremy further away from Josh until he was standing by his chair again.

“How-“ You couldn’t finish, his eyes stared into yours and he briefly looked at Jack before looking at you again.

“You told him?!”

“He guessed, he’s seen it before, I only just confirmed now.” You swallowed hard and released Jeremy’s arms, you slowly stepped away from him prepared to stop him again if he came near Josh.

“Let’s go”, you muttered to Josh as you grabbed his hand.

“You can’t go with him Y/N”, Jack called from her spot, her eyes trained on you.

“Why’s that Jack?” Josh asked.

“No don’t, let’s just go.”

“I think you know why!” Jack stood now and in one swift motion her gun was out again.

“Jack please, we can all forget this happened, we’re leaving okay. We’re leaving.” You begged her, Geoff arrived from the back room looking confused at what was going on in front of him; Jack had her gun on you and Josh, you were crying, Jeremy was fuming, and everyone else was thoroughly confused.

“What the fuck is going on? Jack put it down.” Geoff said gesturing to her gun and then he faced you. He was confused still but it was like he was piecing things together very slowly, he was still missing the biggest piece though.

“We’re leaving Geoff, we won’t come back. Please don’t let them come after us.”

“What?!”

“You can’t!”

“He isn’t worth it!”

“Please don’t leave!”

“Okay”, Geoff’s said over everyone else. He looked you in your eyes and nodded. Josh pulled you from the room and you nearly sprinted back to your car.

***

The days that followed the incident your phone and not stopped ringing. It broke you heart when you ignored their phone calls and messages, you had turned your back on your family. You were ashamed at your action but hoped one day they would come around and understand.

“I’m going to be back late, will you be alright by yourself?” Josh asked quietly. His mood hand changed again, he had turned into the loving boyfriend you had fallen in love with.

“I’m fine, be safe.” He kissed the top of your head as you lay on the couch, miserable. Once he was gone you curled deeper into the couch and wrapped the blanket tighter around yourself. You had cried all the tears from your body and anytime you felt the urge to cry all that came was dry and broken sobs. You heard your phone go off again, you let it ring and when it stopped you looked at it, but there was no notification of a missed call. You sat up more and unlocked your phone maybe it was glitching, but when you looked into your recent calls it showed from Gavin two hours ago. The ringing started again and you looked around for what had caused it, you could find it anywhere on the tables or counter, it was close to you on the couch, you dug deep into the couch and pulled Josh’s phone out, Geoff was calling him. You silenced it and set it back on the coffee table. It stopped ringing after that. You lay back down on the couch and slowly started to fade into a dreamless sleep.

When you woke again you couldn’t figure out what woke you. It was almost one in the morning according to the clock on your wall, Josh wasn’t home yet, he usually woke you up when he came home to move you to the bed. Something felt off in the darkness around you, like someone or something was there and they were just out of the reach of your eye sight.

“Hello?” You whispered. No one answered, of course. You shook the fear from your head and pushed it from your mind, you grabbed your phone and saw that you only had a few texts, no calls, they were finally giving you a break. You reached for Josh’s phone and saw a few missed calls and texts, but his were from someone listed as ‘Boss Bitch’. You assumed for a moment that maybe it was Geoff but then you remembered that when he called earlier it showed up under his own name. You unlocked his phone and started to read the messages. The longer you read the more you became sick to your stomach, you dropped the phone when someone knocked on the door, you needed to hold yourself together. You looked into the peephole and swallowed hard before opening the door.

“What are you doing here?” You asked Jeremy, he wrung his hands together before looking at you asking with his eyes to come in. You moved aside and let him pass you and he walked right to the kitchen.

“I’m here to convince you to come over and see Michael.”

“Why?” He took a long drink of his beer, half was already gone.

“He knows you won’t answer his calls or texts so he hasn’t tried, but he can’t leave the apartment now. We only just moved him back to the apartment today even thought Trevor didn’t want us to, but he was going crazy there. Will you please just come and talk to him?”

“I don’t know Jeremy, I just found some stuff out and I’m still trying to process it.”

“What’s going on?” He left his beer on the counter to stand in front of you.

“He’s cheating on me, with Ashley. I should have seen this coming, there have been so many signs but I chose to ignore them all, I just don’t know what to do.”

“You need to leave, come home. We will be with you.”

“He won’t stop J.” Your voice was just a whisper at that point.

“He won’t have a choice.” You couldn’t look at him, you had to look past him as you thought about what would happen if you did leave, it didn’t look good, but what other choice did you have? You nodded once and walked to your room you grabbed as much as you could fit in your bag and with Jeremy’s help you dragged your stuff to his truck. Before you left you wrote Josh a note telling him what had happened and that you were leaving for good, you couldn’t wait to see how this was going to turn out tomorrow.

“If you think he’ll be able to take one step into this building you’re wrong, I’ll talk to Geoff, when he hears the truth he’ll agree.” You nodded and looked at your reflection in the elevator door as they closed to take you to the top floor. The doors opened and it was like something lifted from your shoulders, seeing your family again was enough to make you cry tears of joy. Gavin ran to you and hugged you so tightly you couldn’t breath.

“Down boy”, you laughed as he spun you around.

“You’re gonna kill her you idiot. She can’t breath.” His voice made your heart ache, you couldn’t believe he was really there, you ran to him when Gavin put you down and hugged him, even though he groaned at your grip he hugged you back just as tightly.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, I’m sorry for leaving before you woke up.”

“It’s okay, everyone told me what happened. You just wait till I get better.” You whispered into your hear, you pulled away and looked at him. Something passed between the two of you, something unspoken, something that made your heart go a hundred miles an hour.

“I don’t know how much of him will be left”, Ryan said sitting beside Michael on the couch where he lounged, he brought you back to reality and you broke eye contact with Michael.

“No one is going to touch him.” Geoff walked in and crossed his arms as he stared down his crew, Jack walked up behind him and nodded in agreement.

“You can’t be serious Geoff, after all he did to her, do you not care?” Michael nearly yelled. You looked at Geoff and he gestured for you to follow him, you walked with him and Jack to his office and sat down in the chair across from him, Jack at his side.

“Start from the beginning, I want every moment.” You looked at Jack and she nodded encouragingly. You swallowed and took a deep breath before beginning your story back to him.

***

You had been in his office for four hours before you had to stop, the sun was starting to rise and your voice was starting to get scratchy, you had cried and talked for so long.

“Go get some sleep, I’ll wake you when we decide on what to do”, his voice was soft and gentle. He had always been this tough leader, he barely showed any weakness so when he had been so quiet with his words it took you by surprise and you smiled.

“Thanks Geoff.” You walked out of the office to see the living room had been abandoned, you walked slowly down the hall to your old room, nothing had changed, your bags were laying on your bed. You pushed them off the bed and climbed onto the soft king bed that begged for you to sleep in, but as you rolled around trying to relax you just couldn’t. You were worried about what Josh would do, you were worried about what Geoff would do, and even more worried that you wouldn’t be allowed to rejoin the crew after this.

You sat up and walked to the bathroom praying a nice hot shower would get you to relax and get you sleepy. As the steaming water poured down your back it did indeed relax you, but you were not getting sleepy, no matter how exhausted you were beginning to feel. You stood there until the water ran cold and slowly made you way back to bed throwing on an old shirt and a pair of sweats. When you came back in you jumped back screaming when you noticed someone sitting on your bed.

“Keep it down will ya, if they find out I left my room they’ll tie me down.” Your hand was on your chest as you nearly hyperventilated against the wall. He laughed at your face and you glared at him. “When did you get so jumpy?”

“I’ve got a lot going on okay, I’m on edge.”

“Come here”, he gestured to the place beside him on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

“What brings you here so early?” You asked him after you tucked a pillow under your head, you lay beside him as he continued to sit there and stroke you wet hair.

“Couldn’t sleep.” You hummed in response, you focused on his fingers in your hair enjoying the feeling it brought you.

“Why did you leave with him?” Michael asked. You opened your tired eyes and rolled onto your back to look up at him.

“Because they would have killed him then and there, I’d seen enough blood that day.” You hesitated before continuing on. “Because I still loved him, a part of me did at least. What he did was inexcusable, but you all didn’t know him like I did, he wasn’t always like this, he was caring, sweet, he adored me at one point. But none of you are willing to remember that.”

“He put his hands on you because you were out late with me.”

“I know.” He resumed running his finger through your hair as he spoke again.

“Why did you decide to come home?”

“He was sleeping with Ashley, I was right to be paranoid I guess.”

“I’m sorry”, he whispered. The traffic below filled the silence in the room, you could even hear birds outside on your balcony, it helped. You started to drift again and suddenly you were falling into your dreams.

You had been woken a few hours later to Gavin making a squawking noise outside your door when he had been caught listening at the door, you rolled over onto something warm and soft, it moved around you to hold you tight to itself, you peeked through tired eyes and saw Michael sleeping beside you. You ignored the quiet argument going on in the hall in favor of moving closer and enjoying the feeling of having someone holding you again.

“If you want to catch us doing something you’ll have to get here sooner we’re already done”, Michael called sleepily to the pair arguing behind your door.

“Shhh, I’m sleeping.” You pressed your face into his neck, the stubble on his chin scratched your forehead but you didn’t mind because he pulled you even closer to him and sighed so happily you didn’t ever want to move.

“Can we come in?” Gavin called, his voice sounded as if he was speaking through the crack at the bottom of the door, like a child asking his parents if he could come in their room early in the morning.

“No”, you called back to him, but clearly they didn’t care because he came in, with Ryan following behind him and a very agitated Trevor after him.

“Doc needs to see you bud”, Ryan said nudging Michael.

“Please go away, I’ve finally gotten a decent nights sleep or at least a few decent hours of sleep.” Trevor ignored him and pulled his shirt up to examine the wounds that were only almost a week old, Michael had to lift his arm off of you and above his head so Trevor could look at him properly, the lack of warmth made you shiver, you felt the bed move and suddenly Gavin was there throwing a blanket around you.

“Thanks Gavvers”, your voice was raspy. You cleared your throat and moved to get up to get a drink, Michael swung his arm down to hold you there nearly hitting Trevor in the process.

“Jesus man, watch where you’re swinging that thing.” You chuckled and moved Michael’s arm back up to effectively get out of bed.

“Look what you’ve done, we were perfectly happy to be sleeping here and you three ruined it.”

“You weren’t in your bed for your morning check. I let you sleep till noon but you need to take your antibiotics and I needed to check your stitches to make sure you didn’t rip any.”

“How would I have ripped them sleeping, I’ve never done that before.”

“I wasn’t sure, when they told me you were in here, that you weren’t doing something else to rip them.” You walked out of the bathroom with your cheeks burning red.

“He wasn’t as rough this time, I made sure of it.”

“I can never tell whether you guys are serious are not”, Gavin said staring at the both of you in awe.

“Of course they aren’t you idiot”, Ryan chuckled. You sat back on the bed and watched Trevor continue his exam of Michael’s wounds.

“So I know this is soon and all but your single again right? You think maybe there’s a chance that-” You swung your pillow at Gavin laughing when Michael started shouting at him for being inconsiderate and made him leave, Ryan left after him but not before giving you a knowing look and then looking at Michael to give him the same one. You pretended as if it hadn’t meant anything when in reality you felt your heart going a mile a minute. When Trevor finally finished he left without another word to the pair of you. You continued to sit beside him on the bed as he readjusted his shirt to cover himself again.

“I’m starving.” You laughed at his sudden declaration and moved to help him up. He stood tall and stretched making sure to not tear his stitches, he wrapped his arms around you as he finished his stretch, you held him to you and smiled into his chest.

“I’m glad you’re home”, he whispered. You looked up at him and the same feeling that had passed between the two of you last night found its way back to you both again. You could see something being worked out behind his eyes and suddenly his lips were on yours before you could see the resolve in his eyes. They were soft and gentle like that had been when he kissed your hand that night so long ago. You moved so you had a better angle and kissed him back. His mouth move with yours in unison, it was as if you two were always meant to be this way. His hands held your face to his as yours gripped his shirt, scared he might disappear or this was some crazy dream, no matter what it was you didn’t want to let go. His tongue traced your bottom lip and you quickly allowed him access. You enjoyed the feeling of his tongue moving with yours, the taste of him was intoxicating. When you both managed to pull away you were gasping for air, you’d forgotten you needed that to survive, in that moment all you needed was Michael and you were willing to take it all from him.

“That was unexpected”, you managed to get out between breaths.

“Was it?” He joked.

“Enjoyable though”, you smiled as you spoke. You looked up at him and his smile you knew matched yours, this was definitely always meant to be. He kissed you gently once more before he pulled back to grin now.

“What is so funny?”

“I told Gavin you loved me.”

“You’re such a mood ruiner, you know that.” You smacked his arm and he groaned when you got one of the wounds. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right I should have waited to admit that until later, or you can admit it whenever you want.”

“Yeah keep dreaming you asshole.” You pulled him down the hall to the kitchen.

“Well rested?” Geoff asked you as you both entered the kitchen.

“Well enough, I would have been more rested if someone hadn’t woken me up by his stupid bird noises.”

“Ryan scared me, I was just seeing if you both were sleeping, I knew Trevor was going to wake you up soon.”

“Yeah I’m sure that’s what you were doing? How long were you there for when you realized that all we were doing was indeed sleeping and not having sex?” Michael asked him. Gavin blushed and seemed to be too busy with cleaning his gun to answer.

“Such a creep”, you chuckled. You searched the fridge for some food to cook yourself and Michael, but Jack stopped you and made you take a seat at the island before she started making lunch for everyone. Geoff watched you as you started to talk with Michael quietly, he started to piece things together again, this time he wasn’t missing any pieces though, he knew it was inevitable too. You had a strange feeling that everyone knew, no one ever made a comment when you two would hold hands or fall asleep with each other in the past, they all just knew in time you’d both figure it out. You caught Geoff’s eyes and he smiled, he definitely knew.

“When you’re done eating I want you all in conference room.”

“You’re not eating?” Jack asked him as he started to leave the kitchen.

“Something I have to do.” He closed the front door behind him without another word.

Jack made grilled cheese with tomato and bacon, it was her specialty and you welcomed it with open arms and mouth.

“I can’t believe I almost gave up your cooking.” Jack laughed and took her last bite of sandwich before setting the plate in the sink and beginning to clean up, Ryan helped her when he was done, Jeremy even managed to help dry the dishes once he was done.

“What do you think Geoff went to do?” You asked once you all made your way to the living room to wait for Geoff.

“Who knows, he’s been acting different lately.” You settled beside Michael letting him wrap his arm around you pulling you close, you rested your head against his chest and reveled in the feeling that swept around the room touching every single person in calm and damn near giddiness. His chest rose and fell in beat with yours, only when he moved to adjust his position did he ever tense with pain, but once he was comfortable he would hold you tighter and relax once more. 

Geoff showed up after a while and everyone followed him in the room. He sat down at the head of the table and everyone followed suit. Jack and Ryan sat on either side of him going down the table, you sat beside Ryan and Michael sat across from you beside Jack, Jeremy sat next to you and Gavin sat beside Michael. The only person missing was Josh and he usually occupied the seat Jeremy was sat in.

“We’ve talked for a long time to decide what needs to be done here. But I need to ask first and foremost, do you want to come back?” Geoff asked you, you smiled gratefully and nodded in response.

“That leaves the other issue now. We came to the conclusion that casting him out wasn’t enough, hurting him wouldn’t do justice for what he has done.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to see if it helped”, Michael muttered. Geoff ignored him and looked to everyone’s face as he spoke waiting to see their reactions.

“We left the decision to you instead.” You looked at Geoff stunned.

“Geoff as much as I appreciate the thought, I do not think that it would be helpful for me to deal with this, clearly I’m not capable.”

“Alone you are not, together we are strong.” You smiled at Jack’s sentiment, you looked at Michael to see what he thought.

“Don’t look at me, I’ve already spoken my peace, a good amount of us want to see him begging for death, but that’s not what you want. You have to choose what to do.” Ryan put his hand on your shoulder reassuringly and you took a deep breath.

“I want him stripped of any title he’s earned, I want him to be an outcast, the black sheep of the underground, I want him to hurt, the kind of hurt that doesn’t fade, he will have no one to turn to when I’m done with him.”

“Done.” Geoff’s word was absolute.

The meeting ended soon after, you and Michael walked back to the living room when he stopped you.

“What’s up?”

“Let’s go out”, he said pulling you closer to him.

“Where?”

“I was thinking we could get some drinks and maybe drive around.” You grinned at the idea and nodded.

“Think we can hit the pier once we’re done, I believe there was a threat made long ago to one of  
the workers while on the Ferris wheel that I kind of want to try out.”

*Flash Back*  
After leaving Gavin in the bar with the tab you and Michael soared through the streets without a care in the world. He slowed the car down when he saw a fast car he wanted to race.

‘Two hundred bucks says I can beat him’, Michael slurred his words slightly. You head turned with the word slowly catching up and grinned.

‘Whatever, you can’t beat him’, you giggled. Michael grinned at you and revved his engine.  
‘Put your money where your mouth is.’ You shook your head and looked out into the distance to see the brightly colored Ferris wheel.

‘If you beat him I’ll give you your money but if you lose you have to take me there.’ You pointed to the Ferris wheel.

‘Easy money’, Michael laughed as he revved his engine again, the car next him followed suit and when the light turned green you were speeding down the road at an incredibly fast pace. Michael had slowed down slightly letting the car pass him when they passed the next intersection.

‘Shit I shouldn’t have let the gas up so soon.’

‘To the Ferris wheel we go!’ You shouted as you pointed to the wheel once more. He drove you to the pier and walked with you hand in hand as you both managed to stumble your way to the line, there were no costumers except a few teenagers already on the rude.

‘Keep you hands and feet in the bucket at all times. Please remember this is a family friendly establishment.’

‘Hey if I wanna fuck my girl right here and now I will, you can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.’ Michael yelled at him as the bucket began to rise.  
*End Flashback*

“Oh yeah?” Michael asked as the memory came back to him. He kissed you gently once and pulled you from the apartment to your date.

You drove him this time to the bar and you started through back shots left and right, when you knew he was thoroughly wasted you dragged him out to the car and drove off as quickly through the streets the pier. You hadn't left the car yet you both just sat there staring at the wheel in front of you, the promise of having sex with Michael hanging in the air.

“I get what you meant now.” Michael turned to you confused and you watched him sway slightly even in his seat. “About being wanting me to be happier. That I needed to find the right person to be happy with. I should have realized long ago that that person was you. I’m sorry it took me so long to see that.”

“I’ve always wanted you to be happier, I didn’t know if you would be happy with me when we first started spending time together but I wanted you to be. Then I saw the way you looked at Josh and I knew that you’d be happier with him, I decided it was time to let go of something that wasn’t meant to happen at that time and let you be happier with him.”

“That’s not the case though, I was always happy with you. I was at my happiest when I was with you.”

“Not how you were with him. I saw what was happening as the years went on. I wanted to do something about it but I never could, not without hurting you. I just wanted to see you smile like you used to and every now and then I could, it would push me along and help me stay silent. Then that night when we were under the Vinewood sign I knew then that I wouldn’t be able to see you truly happy unless you were with me, I wanted so much to tell you that, but I still couldn’t I wouldn’t cross that line without your consent.” You thought about how confused you were that night when he had been so vague in with his words. He was letting you figure it out on your own to get you to realize that in the end it was always going to be him that made you happy. No one but him. 

You moved forward and met his lips, you pushed all your understanding and gratefulness that you could muster into the kiss. Now that he was yours you were never going to let go. You would make him just as happy as he made you.

You were going to be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Happier by Marshmello & Bastille
> 
> This is just part one of seven. I will be doing one for every current member. Then one for the whole crew. This might take a while but I've already begun working on another one since finishing this one.


End file.
